creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Krone
König Henry ging mit müdem Schritt durch den Thronsaal, der von den letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne erleuchtet wurde, und setzte langsam die Krone von seinem Haupt ab. Er wiegte sie lange in seinen Händen und kostete ihr Gewicht aus, welches er jeden Tag stolz tragen durfte. Gerne hätte er sie länger betrachtet, jedoch steckte ihm die Erschöpfung tief in den Knochen und das Bett rief nach ihm. Seine Untertanen hatten ihn wie jeden Tag mit ihren Problemen behelligt, denen er aber nur mit halben Ohr zugehört hatte. Henry wollte jedem Gesuch seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken, da ihm das Wohl seines Volkes am Herzen lag, leider verlor er durch die schiere Menge der Hilfesuchenden irgendwann die nötige Konzentration. Zu seinem Glück hatte man ihm aber auch positive Nachrichten gebracht. So machten sich die neuen Metallschmieden, welche ein neu entdecktes Eisen verarbeiteten, bezahlt und füllten die Börse des Königreiches. Ebenfalls entwickelte sich sein Sohn prächtig, welcher vor wenigen Tagen seine ersten Schritte vollbracht und mit diesem einfachen Erfolg bereits die Gewissheit in Henry geweckt hatte, dass er ein prächtigen Erben sein eigen nennen durfte. Gerade als er die Krone aus den Händen geben und sich in seine Gemächer zurückziehen wollte, überkam ihn ein Frösteln, welches jegliche Wärme aus seinem Körper verbannte. Der Thronsaal war inzwischen von den Strahlen der Sonne verlassen und wurde schwach durch den Schein des Mondes erhellt. Aber selbst in diesem vermochte es Henry den Schatten ausfindig zu machen, welcher sich hinter einer Säule versteckte und ihn beobachtete. „Zeig dich, Halunke!“, sprach Henry und zog sein Schwert, welches er für derartige Situation immer bei sich trug. „Versuch es nicht, Kind, damit wirst du mir keinen Schaden zufügen“ Die Stimme des Eindringlings wies keinen Zorn oder Groll auf, lies aber auch ansonsten jegliche emotionale Regung fehlen. „Es hat keinen Zweck, sich zu wehren. Deine Zeit ist gekommen“ Die Gestalt verließ ihr Versteck und zeigte sich Henry, dessen müder Geist glaubte, eine Sinnestäuschung vor sich zu sehen. Der Eindringling trug einen einfachen Mantel, welcher mit einer Kapuze versehen war und den Leib des scheinbaren Attentäters verhüllte. Jedoch konnte Henry klar und deutlich erkennen, dass die Gestalt nicht auf dem Boden wandelte, sondern über ihm schwebte und sich jeglicher Schwerkraft widersetzte. „Bleib mir fern!“, stieß Henry hervor, als der Eindringling sich langsam auf ihn zu bewegte. „Wehre dich nicht. Deine Zeit ist vorbei. Du hast den Lebenden gute Dienste erwiesen, doch nun musst du mit mir kommen“ „Wer bist du, dass du darüber bestimmen darfst, wann mein Leben ein Ende hat?“ „Ihr gabt mir viele Namen. Ich schmücke mich aber mit dem einfachsten: der Tod“ „Der Tod? So bist du auch hier, um mein Reich ein frühes Ende zu bescheren? Was passiert mit der Rose, der die Sonne genommen wird? Zu diesem Schicksal verdammst du jeden armen Bürger, wenn du mich mitnimmst“ „Schweig! Ich habe zu oft deinesgleichen getroffen. Ihr versteht nicht die Tragweite meines Richterspruchs. Kein Betteln oder Flehen, und seien sich noch in so gerissenen Wörter gesponnen, vermögen es meine Meinung zu ändern. Ich allein habe die Macht, über die Seele eines lebenden Wesen zu entscheiden“ In all der Verzweiflung kam Henry ein Einfall, als er den Worten des Sensenmannes lauschte. „Ja“, sprach Henry, „du hast recht. Ich bin nur ein einfacher Mensch und sollte mir nicht anmaßen, an deinem Urteil einen Zweifel zu hegen. Aber ich bitte dich um einen Gefallen. Vergönne mir nur einen Tag noch auf dieser Erde, bevor du mich mit dir nimmst, damit ich mich von meinen Lieben und meinem Reich verabschieden kann“ „Dies ist nicht möglich“, entgegnete der Tod knapp. „Deine Zeit ist abgelaufen und dein Körper …“ „So warte“, unterbrach Henry ihn. „Wenn die Zeit meines Körpers abgelaufen ist, so nehme meine Seele und sperre sie in die Krone ein. Sobald ich meinen herzlichen Abschied an die Verbliebenen geleistet habe, übergebe ich dir das Zeichen meiner Macht und meine Seele sei dein“ Der Tod war vor dem Vorschlag des Königs scheinbar überrascht und ließ ihn sich durch den Kopf gehen. Henry konnte keinerlei Gesicht unter der schwarzen Kapuze sehen, welches ihm Hinweise hätte geben können, wozu sich der Sensenmann entscheiden würde. „Na gut“, antwortete der Tod nach einer langen Pause. „Für all das Gute, was du getan hast, gewähre ich dir deinen Wunsch. Bis zum nächsten Sonnenuntergang hast du Zeit, deinen Abschied zu nehmen“ Langsam näherte sich der Tod Henry, bis sie nur noch wenige Handbreite voneinander trennten. Aus einem Ärmel des düsteren Mantel vom Sensenmann kam die Hand eines Skeletes hervor, die sich trotz der Abwesenheit jeglicher Muskeln und Fleisches bewegen konnte, strich dem König über die Brust und berührte kurz die Krone in dessen Händen. „Tod, ich habe eine Frage an dich“, sprach Henry, nachdem der Sensenmann sich von ihm entfernte und kurz davor stand, wieder zu verschwinden. „Du erwähntest, dass du nur macht über die Seelen einer lebendigen Kreatur hast. Wie verhält es sich aber mit denen Toter“ Keine Sekunde verstrich ins Land, als der Tod den perfiden Plan des Königs erkannt hatte und diesen vereiteln wollte. Es war aber zu spät. Henry riss sein Schwert hoch und rammte es sich in sein Herz. „NEIN!“, brüllte der Tod, dessen Skeletschädel für einen Augenblick unter der Kapuze sichtbar wurde. Kraftlos sank der König auf die Knie und ließ die Krone aus der Hand fallen. Bevor seinen Körper die letzte Kraft verließ, schenkte er dem Tod noch ein triumphales Lächeln. Sein Körper starb, seine Seele war aber in der Krone sicher vor dem dürstenden Griff des Sensenmannes. - „Warum wohl Bruder“, fragte Georg in die Stille hinein. „Warum hast du es getan?“ Die Leiche von Henry lag aufgebettet in der Kirche und umklammerte seine ehemalige Krone. Keine Stunde würde es mehr dauern, bis man ihn in der Familiengruft beerdigen würde. „Du hattest doch unserem Reich zu neuem Glanz verschaffen und nun begehst die größte Sünde? Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, welche Dämonen dich heimsuchten und dich zu dieser Tat brachten. Aber ich schwöre bei dem allmächtigen Gott, dass ich dein Erbe tragen und diesem Reich der König sein werde, welches es verdient“ Gierig umklammerte Georg die Krone und riss sie aus den Händen seines toten Bruders. Zu lange hatte er für diesen Moment gehofft und gebetet. Behutsam setzte sich er sich die Krone auf. Endlich war er König. Kaum berührte die Krone sein Haupt, schon sprang die eingesperrte Seele auf ihn über und verdrängte das gesamte Wesen Georgs aus seinem Körper und übernahm ihn. „Ich hoffe, du bist nun mit Stolz erfüllt“, sprach der Tod und kam aus seinem Versteck. „Ja, das bin ich“, erzählte Henry mit frohlockender Stimme. „Nie hätte ich mir erträumen lassen können, dass mein tollkühner Plan tatsächlich glücken würde“ „Du Narr! Dir ist hoffentlich bewusst, dass du mit deiner Tat, deinen Bruder umgebracht hast?“ „Er war ein Monster. Der Anblick von Schlachten und das Geschrei der Unschuldigen brachte ihm die Lebensfreude. Kein Untertan würde über ihn trauern“ „Und nun? Was ist dein Begehr? Du hast mich betrogen und dir Lebenszeit ergaunert, die deinem Bruder vorherbestimmt war. Dich hätte ein Platz im Paradies erwartet und ich wäre dein Fuhrmann dorthin gewesen“ „Mich interessiert es nicht, zum Paradies gebracht zu werden, ich will es hier erschaffen. Du rühmst dich gerecht zu sein und doch lässt du die Mörder und Sünder leben und die guten und aufrichtigen Leut an Krankheiten sterben. Nun bin ich aber Herr meiner Seele und dadurch nicht mehr deiner Willkür ausgesetzt. Aber ich gebe dir ein Versprechen ab. Sobald mein Land das Reich des Vaters ebenwürdig ist von seinem Glanz und Schönheit, soll meine Seele dein sein. Und wenn du mich dem Teufel übergibst, so sei es, denn ich kann mich der Gewissheit stärken, ein Paradies erschafft zu haben“ - „Onkel, ich fordere, was mein ist!“ Friedrich, Henrys Sohn, trennte nur noch wenige Tage von seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag und damit dem Anspruch auf den Thron. Wie zu der Jugend des Königs, so war auch sein Spross mit Leidenschaft gesegnet, die wild in seinen Augen brannte. „Ich verstehe deinen Wunsch“, begann Henry mit rücksichtsvollem Ton, „doch zügle dein Feuer, bevor es dich verbrennt. Wie oft habe ich dir versichert, dass der Thron dein sein wird, wenn es die Lage erlaubt und wenn du ihm würdig bist“ „Würdig?!“ Friedrich schoss die Wut ins Gesicht und färbte ihn leicht rot. „Nun lass mich dich fragen, wie viele Schlachten habe ich für dich geschlagen und wie viele habe ich verhindert? Ich habe mich in Dehmut geübt und bin vor dem Herrn auf den Knien gekrochen, um ein Funken seiner Weisheit zu erbitten. Was soll ich als nächsten tun? Den Teufel erschlagen? Den Tod überlisten?“ Henry schenkte dem Tod, welcher sich immer in seiner Nähe aufhielt und nur seinem Augen zeigte, ein kurzes aber wohlwissendes Lächeln, um ihm seinen Spott zu übermitteln. Jedoch musste er darauf seinem anmaßenden Sohn seine volle Aufmerksamkeit widmen. Leider hatte sein Spross einen Punkt, den Henry nicht ohne weiteres entkräften konnte. Trotz der mittlerweile 17 Jahre, die der König in dem Körper seines Bruders herrschte, war ihm das Wohlwollen des Volkes immer noch verwehrt. Zu schrecklich und unverzeihlich waren die Missetaten seines Bruders gewesen, als das man sie selbst in hunderten Leben nie gänzlich reinwaschen gekonnt hätte. „Genug“, sprach Henry, als Friedrich erneut ansetzen wollte. „Meine Geduld neigt sich dem Ende. Die Krone wird dein sein, wenn ich sie dir gewähre, keinen Augenblick vorher. Und nun will ich keinen Widerspruch mehr aus deinen Mund entweichen sehen oder hören“ Friedrich konnte sich nur schwerlich zurückhalten, unterdrückte aber seinen Zorn und schritt mit schnellem Schritt aus dem Thronsaal. „Gewähre ihm die Herrschaft“, flüsterte der Tod in Henrys Ohr. „Es mag wahr sein, dass sein Gemüt und sein junger Tatendrang sein Geist zu täuschen vermag, aber es gibt jemanden, der ihm jeder Zeit ein weißes Wort ins Ohr flüstern wird“ Mit seinem langen weißen Skeletfinger deutete der Sensenmann auf den Ausgang des Thronsaals, wo sich Friedrich von seiner Verlobten Emilia erwartet wurde. Ihre Schönheit raubten Henry jedes Mal aufs Neue die Sprache. Sie erinnerte ihn an seine Frau, in der Blüte ihrer Zeit, bevor sie ihr Leben opferte, um Friedrich das Leben zu schenken. „Für wahr“, flüsterte Henry, „mein Sohn bewies Geschmack mit seiner Wahl, aber selbst ein Heiliger würde dieser Schönheit ein heimfallen“ „So bist du nun endlich gewillt, dieses Narrenspiel aufzugeben und mit mir zu kommen? Dein Sohn hat sich als würdig erwiesen, das Reich zu führen. Und siehe doch, deine Seele mag unsterblich sein, aber nicht der Körper, den sie lenkt. Dem Leib deines Bruders verbleiben noch zehn Jahre, bevor er sterben und deine Seele herrenlos in der Krone gefangen sein wird“ Henry blieb dem Tod einige Minuten lang eine Antwort schuldig und betrachtete seinen Sohn, der sich mit seiner Verlobten entfernte. „Vielleicht hast du recht“, gab Henry zu. „Vielleicht vermag er das Paradies auf Erden erschaffen und ich halte ihn nur auf“ „Endlich kommst du zur Vernunft“, sprach der Tod mit einem Hauch Freude in der Stimme. „Ja, er wird ein guter König sein. Wenn du jetzt deine Seele an mich übergibst, sei deinen Taten verziehen. Dich wird keine Ewigkeit in der Hölle erwarten, sondern ein Platz an dem Schoss des Vaters. Bis weilen der Schaden, hervorgerufen durch deine Taten, den großen Plan noch nicht gefährdet“ „Der große Plan?“, fragte Henry überrascht, bevor er von Entsetzen gepackt wurde, „Alle raus hier. Ich muss alleine sein“ Verdutzt blickten die Wächter den König an und wollten unbeholfen Einwand gegen diesen Befehl einlegen. „Muss ich mich selbst zitieren. Macht dass ihr raus kommt oder ich lerne euch Schmerz, vor dem selbst der Teufel bangen würde“ Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden, verließen die Wachen ihren Posten und entfernten sich aus dem Thronsaal, dessen Tür sie schlossen, nachdem der König einen ungeduldigen Blick auf sie warf. „Ich habe eine Frage an dich“, sprach Henry und sprang von seinem Thron auf, um dem Tod ins Gesicht blicken zu können. „Wenn ich nicht den Körper meines Bruders zu dem meinen gemacht hätte, wäre es ihm wirklich vergönnt gewesen, zu herrschen“ Der Tod, der den Unmut in Henry erkannte, begann nur zögerlich zu antworten. „Jedes Wesen, welches auf Erden wandelt ist seine …“ „Verschone mich“, unterbrach Henry ihn barsch, „ich erkenne einen Mann, der sich in der Falle weiß. Deine Worte sind so leer und falsch, wie der Mut eines trunkenen Bauers“ „Mein Begehr ist es doch nur, dir …“ „Soll ich dein Getanze um die Frage als Antwort ansehen, so weiß ich nun genauestens Bescheid über den Plan. Tod und Elend wolltest du über mein Land bringen und ich soll deinem Wort trauen?“ „Es reicht!“, gab der Tod zornig zurück. „Du richtest über Dinge, die sich deinem Verständnis entziehen. Das Leben besteht nicht nur aus Freude und Genuss. Nein, Verderben und Leid haben ebenso ihre Rolle zu spielen und für diese muss das Glück von der Bühne weichen. Dein närrischer Traum eines Paradieses auf Erden, zeigt deutlich, wie blind dich die Jahre gemacht haben, die du gestohlen hast. Auf eine perfekte Welt solltest du im Himmel hoffen und nicht hier, wo der Mensch regiert“ „Wahrlich, du bist die schlimmste Plage, die diese Welt heimsucht. Du und dein vermaledeiter Plan. Doch sei dir bewusst, meine Seele ist frei, eingesperrt in meiner Krone. Mein Versprechen, welches ich dir einst gab, gilt immer, doch nun hast du mir die Augen geöffnet. Um meinen Traum zu erfüllen, muss ich jegliche Moral ablegen, die mein Herz quälen und mein Handeln fesseln würden“ „Du bist von Sinnen“ Der Tod hob seinen Finger und zeigte verurteilend auf ihn. „Dein eigener Sohn? Zu was wird dich deine Machtgier als nächstes Treiben? Versuche nicht, sie als etwas Edles zu tarnen. Dein Geist wird nur noch von dem Verlangen nach dem Thron und der schönen Braut deines Sohnes gelenkt“ Henry schenkte den Anklagen des Todes kein Gehör mehr und trat aus dem Thronsaal heraus. Selbstzweifel plagten ihn mit jedem Schritt. Aber auch ihnen wurde der König gegenüber taub. Sein Traum vor Augen gab ihm die nötige Kraft, vor seinen Sohn zu treten und ihm alles zu nehmen. - „Was soll das bedeuten?“, fragte Henry gereizt. „Die Schmieden haben uns immer gute Dienste geleistet und uns zu Wohlstand verholfen. Nie könnten wir auf sie verzichten“ „Aber Herr“, brach der Gelehrte hervor, „die Schmieden vergiften die Luft und töten alles Leben ab, was sie umgibt. Wenn wir nicht unverzüglich auf sie verzichten, wird es katastrophale Auswirkungen auf unser Reich haben. Tausende Gelehrte stimmen mir zu und …“ „Ebenso viele versicherten mir, dass von den Schmieden keine Gefahr ausgeht“ „Ja“, flüsterte der Tod in des Königs Ohr, „deren Zungen du durch Gold gelockert hast“ „Keiner dieser Betrüger ist zu trauen“ Der Gelehrte, der zuvor von Furcht zurückgehalten wurde, gewann mit jedem Wort an Selbstvertrauen und schien gar zu vergessen, mit wem er sprach. „Nicht nur das Leben leidet, sondern auch die Reserven des Reiches. Die Schmieden können schon seit Jahren die Kosten für ihre Instandhaltung kaum decken. Und das hergestellte Metall ist veraltetet und wertlos geworden. Wir könnten vor dem Ruin stehen, wenn wir so weitermachen“ „Es reicht!“, brüllte Henry. „Wachen, schafft dieses Abbild menschlicher Idiotie aus meinen Augen und werft ihn in den Kerker. Heute soll er über sein Benehmen nachdenken und morgen, falls keine Besserung für das vermutliche Leiden in seinem Kopf in Sicht ist, so soll er abgetrennt werden“ „Nein, ihr versteht nicht! Ihr tötet das Land!“ Henry blickte dem Gelehrten nach, als seine Wachen ihn packten und aus dem Thronsaal herauszerrten. „Könntest du doch nur die Kasse des Reiches so schnell füllen, wie deinen Kerker“ Seit Jahren kommentierte der Tod jede Entscheidung Henrys mit spitzzüngigen Beleidigungen und versuchte ihn so stückweise in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. „Hör endlich auf“, zischte Henry leise den Sensenmann an. „Dein Verhalten wird mit jedem Tag unerträglicher. Emilia bereitet mir schon genug Leid. Seit Tagen redet sie nicht mehr und wärmt seit der Geburt unseres ersten Sohns nicht mehr mein Bett“ „Emilia ist seit über 200 Jahren Tod“, entgegnete der Tod genervt. „Ebenso wie der Körper deines ersten Sohnes. Gerade bedienst du dich dem Leibe deines Urenkels. Alle vier Tage vergisst du dies und ich muss dich erneut erinnern. Deine jetzige Frau, Eleonora, meidet deine Berührung, da du sie immer mit Emilia anredest und sie vermutet, dass du sie mit einer Dirne verwechselst“ „Ja“, gab Henry zu, „du hast recht. Gott ich vermisse Emilia“ „Kein menschlicher Geist ist dazu bestimmt die Erinnerung der unzähligen Leben zu verwahren, die du dein eigen nennen darfst. Sieh doch, wie dein Land nun unter dir leidet. Du klammerst dich an die vergangenen Tage, wie ein Kind an ihre Mutter“ „Wer hat uns zu Wohlstand geführt, Tod?“ „Und wer nimmt euch diesen nun? Wenn du weiter an den Schmieden festhältst …“ „Ich werde mich ihnen nicht entledigen! Der Enkel meuchelt auch seinen Großvater nicht, wenn dieser unter dem Alter leidet. Was soll mit den Arbeiter geschehen? Ich nehme ihnen ihre Existenz“ „Dann musst du eine neue schaffen. Und wenn du nicht dazu fähig bist, so lasse jemand den Thron bekleiden, der es ist. Bist du denn blind geworden, für die Klagen deines Volkes? Auch wenn dein Gedächtnis dich im Stich lässt, so musst du doch ihren Aufschrei hören. Wandle länger auf diesem Pfad und sie werden deinen Thron mit Blut erobern“ „Ach, keiner von ihnen hat die Lebenserfahrung, die ich mein eigen nennen darf. Sie sehen die Welt aus der Sicht eines Kindes. Doch wenn sie aufmüpfig werden wollen, dann muss ich als einziger Erwachsener meine Pflicht tun und sie für ihr Benehmen bestrafen“ Henry erhob sich ächzend vom Thron. Bald würde er seinen Körper wechseln müssen. Mit langsamen Schritt ging er auf den Ausgang des Thronsaals zu, während der Tod ihm hinterher blickte. - „Wo warst du?“, fragte Henry, als der Tod am Eingang des Thronsaals erschien. „Nie warst du mir solange von der Seite gewichen und …“ „Henry, es reicht“ Der König horchte überrascht auf. In all den Jahren hatte der Tod ihn noch mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen. Auch wenn er leise sprach, glaubte Henry in der sonst sarkastischen Stimme des Sensenmannes einen müden und überdrüssigen Ton zu vernehmen. „Dies ist mein letzter Gesuch“, setzte der Tod fort, „komm mit mir. Du musst den Thron aufgeben“ „Wenn ich deine Zunge doch auch nur binden könnte, wie des Volkes“, gab Henry entrüstet zurück. „Ich werde den Thron nie aufgeben und das weißt du“ „Ja, leider tue ich das. Warum glaubst du, wollte ich dich damals holen?“ „Weil es dein idiotischer Plan erforderte“ „Genau. Für jeden kommt die Zeit in der er sich beweisen darf, aber auch die, in welcher er für die Zukunft weichen muss. Verstehst du denn nicht? Nach all den Jahren, hast du denn nicht genug? Deine Zeit war gekommen und du hast sie gut genutzt. Doch du hast deinen Nachkommen nie die Chance gegeben, ihr Leben zu leben und die Welt auf ihre Weise zu gestalten. Ein letztes Mal bitte ich dich, übergebe mir deine Seele, damit dieses Trauerspiel ein Ende hat und deinem Land eine Zukunft gewährt ist“ Lange ließ sich Henry die Worte durch den Kopf gehen, bevor er antwortete. „Nein, ich weigere mich zu sterben“ „So sei“, sprach der Tod mit müder Stimme, „mögest du mit deiner Krone glücklich werden, doch siehe das Ableben nicht als einen reinen Fluch an. Oft bringt er auch Erlösung, die dir nun für immer versagt bleibt. Auf Wiedersehen, Henry“ Kaum hatte der Tod ausgesprochen, schon drehte er sich um und verschwand aus dem Thronsaal. „Warte“, rief Henry ihm hinterher, „wo willst du hin“ Henry, dessen Körper bereits das sechzigste Lebensalter überschritten hatte, eilte ihm nach. Als er nach draußen trat, offenbarte sich seinen alten Augen das schreckliche Ausmaß seiner Tat. Überall lagen die Leichen seiner Untertanen. Egal wohin er trat, sah er sie daniederliegen. Der Tod hatte sie alle geholt, um sie vor ihm zu retten. Dieser Anblick war zu viel für den Körper des Königs, dessen Herz langsam anfing zu versagen. Schreiend stürzte er zu Boden und die Krone fiel herab von seinem Haupt, mit Henrys Seele in ihr gefangen. Für immer. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod